The Miracles of Christmas
by Heisui
Summary: Two years after the reunification of the worlds, the group decides to spend Christmas together in Flanoir, as a reunion. Anything can happen, and it will. [Spoilers!]
1. The Reunion

**'Sui:** I've been wanting to write a Christmas fic forever! So here it is. Heheh. xD I just hope I don't lose interest and I'm not able to finish it before Christmas...because that would suck. D: Oh well. I'll do my best. xD And this time...I shall use Genis as my muse! Bwahahah!

**Genis: **...Noooo! Lemme outta here: is tied to a chair :

**'Sui: **Nope! Not until this fic is finished. Mweheheh. Disclaimer tiiime!

** Genis: I hate you...Heisui does not Tales of Symphonia. However, she does own Presea's outfit.**

**'Sui: **Yes indeed! I drew it a while back at school. x3 If you want to see what it looks like, PM me or review, and I'll be glad to send you the URL. :D

* * *

Chapter one: The Reunion

The snow fell silently on the roofs of every building or house in the snowy city of Flanoir, as everyone seemed to celebrate this holiday cheerfully. And in one particular inn, a group of people were celebrating a reunion. You guessed it, those people were indeed Lloyd Irving, Colette Brunel, Genis Sage, Raine Sage, Kratos Aurion, Sheena Fujibayashi, Zelos Wilder, Presea Combatir and Regal Bryant.

Two years had gone by since the true Regeneration of both worlds – which were now reunited and called Symphonia. Everyone had gone their separate ways, until the Eternal swordsman, Lloyd, had called a reunion to celebrate the holidays. He and his wife, Colette, had gone on a journey to collect all the exspheres left in the world, then they had gotten married when they had returned to Iselia.

The Sage siblings, Raine and Genis, had journeyed around the world, giving speeches to try and end the discrimination against half-elves. They knew it would take a while, and even with whatever they could do, discrimination would not disappear easily. After giving a speech in Palmacosta, Genis had decided to stay there and study at the Palmacosta Academy.

Kratos had left with Derris-Kharlan after the worlds were reunited, mainly because he wanted to atone for his sins by exiling himself. As much as his son, Lloyd, did not agree to this, he still went on, promising to bring a communicator with him. However, after a long period of time, Derris-Kharlan had stopped moving away from Symphonia. Instead, it began moving around it, thus becoming a second moon. Because of this, Kratos was able to teleport himself back to Symphonia.

Sheena had been named as Mizuho's new chief and she had helped the hidden village in many ways. She had been busy with many issues, but as much as her schedule appeared incredibly hectic, she still made time to pay a visit to the Martel Temple every now and then, where Corrine, now called Verius, resided.

The red-haired philanderer, Zelos, hadn't really changed. Even though he had helped Sheena with the Mizuhoan affairs, he still flirted with every female he came across.

Presea had helped rebuild Ozette, and little by little, she had begun to regain more of her emotions. She hadn't completely returned to her normal self, the person she was before the exsphere was attached to her, but it was quite an improvement.

Regal had also helped in rebuilding Ozette, throwing a lot of the Lezareno Company's gald into it. He had also requested that the Toize Valley Mine be destroyed, after Lloyd and Colette had collected the exspheres, of course. Other than that, he had been busy with the company's affairs.

And now, after all of those events had taken place, the group had decided to celebrate Christmas together, in Flanoir's most luxurious (and only) inn

* * *

"Why are they taking so much time to get here?" Lloyd paced impatiently around the inn's lobby, taking a look outside every time he paced near a window. 

"I'm sure they'll be here soon..." Colette reassured him, from her spot on one of the couches. Almost immediately after she had spoken those words, the inn's door opened suddenly, revealing Raine and Genis, both covered in snow.

"Professor! Genis!" Lloyd said happily, giving his best friend a hug so tight that the young mage gasped for air.

"Too tight…Lloyd!" He gasped, and the swordsman let him go quickly, apologizing. Genis dusted himself, and the two friends began talking excitedly about everything that had happened since they'd last seen each other.

"Professor, how've you been?" Colette asked, walking over to the healer, as she dusted the snow off her clothes.

"Quite well." Raine replied, putting the large bag she was carrying on a nearby table. Colette looked at it curiously.

"What's in there?" She asked, attempting to get a closer look.

"Those are presents for everyone." The half-elf replied. "Would you help me put them under the Christmas tree?"

"Okay!" Colette said cheerfully, leading the way to the large tree placed in a corner of the lobby. There were already a few presents under it, some which were poorly wrapped and others which weren't. Surprisingly, the poorly wrapped ones were from Colette and the others were from Lloyd.

As the two women did that, the door burst open once more, revealing Sheena and Zelos, both also covered in snow.

"Merry Christmas!" Sheena cried out cheerfully, as Lloyd rushed over to greet them.

"Guys! How've you been?" He asked, helping them in.

"Heh, I've been great. I learned that my hunnies didn't only like me because of my Chosen status!" Zelos said happily, grinning like an idiot. Sheena anime-sweat dropped.

"I've been pretty busy. But good, I guess." Sheena also replied, dusting the snow off her clothes. "Where do I put these?" She held up a bag, also filled with presents.

"Over there." Lloyd replied, pointing in Colette and Raine's direction, who were both still placing the Sage siblings' presents under the tree. Sheena nodded and joined them.

Lloyd glanced over in Zelos direction, who didn't seem to be carrying any presents with him.

"Didn't you get anything?" He asked.

"That's a secret." He said mysteriously, then walking over to the Christmas tree also.

"What a weirdo…" Genis said, anime-sweat dropping.

Then, the door burst open once more, this time revealing Presea and Regal. Genis' face turned a deep-crimson as he laid eyes on the pink-haired girl. She wasn't wearing her usual attire. Instead, she wore a cute Christmas outfit, with a red coat, a matching hat and a green skirt. Attached on the neck area of the coat were two golden jingle bells.

"P-presea!" He managed out, but was interrupted as Lloyd loudly greeted both of them. Cursing under his breath, he tried to hide the even deeper blush than he already had (if that's even possible) that was now beginning to crawl upon his face. Thankfully, as Lloyd and Regal conversed, they walked away from the door, where Presea stayed. Genis took a deep breath.

"P-presea…y-you look g-great!" He stuttered. The pink-haired girl tilted her head slightly, wondering why the mage was having such trouble speaking.

"…Thank you, Genis. You're looking rather nice as well." She replied, using more emotion in her voice than she would have during their former journey. This caused Genis to blush even more.

"Th-" He began, but was interrupted when Colette skipped cheerfully over to Presea, commenting on her costume and such. Eventually, they walked away from the door, leaving a heavily blushing Genis standing there. He was so concentrated on thinking about what had just happened that he didn't notice the door opening once more.

"DAD!" Lloyd cried out loudly, rushing over to glomp his father. Unfortunately for Genis, he was standing in the swordsman path, and was knocked over.

"…I'm glad to see you too, Lloyd." The auburn-haired angel replied uneasily, in pain from being hugged so tightly. Realizing this, Lloyd let him go, and once again started apologizing.

"Sorry…I'm just so happy to see you again!" He said, grinning. His innocent smile caused a smile to tug at Kratos' lips as well, and the two began talking about many things, as they went over to the Christmas tree, leaving a dizzy Genis laying by the door.

And so, the celebrations began…

* * *

**'Sui: **Review please:D 


	2. Snowball Fights and Big Messes

**'Sui: **Alriiight! Two chapters in one day. :D Heheh, I really enjoyed writing this one...especially the end. xD Professor Sage knows why. x3**  
**

**Genis: **Yaaaay. Well atleast you're not being lazy and taking ages to update like you usually do.

**'Sui: **Well, it's the weekend and I spent the whole day in my PJs. x3 And I didn't really have anything else to do...

**Genis: **See, you _are _lazy. Well whatever. **Heisui does not own Tales of Symphonia. She doesn't really own much, actually...**

**'Sui: **...I'm so poor. Heheh. xD Enjoy!

* * *

The bright sunlight of the morning shone through the inn's windows. Outside, the snow glistened brightly under the sunlight, almost blinding anyone who looked at it. 

"Wow! The snow is so pretty!" Colette said cheerfully, her face against the window.

"We should have a snowball fight!" Lloyd suggested, and he earned the agreement of Sheena, Zelos, Genis and Colette. Presea didn't show any emotions, but followed along anyway. Raine and Kratos just flat out refused, but after some begging from Genis and Lloyd's part, they both accepted. Regal said he preferred to watch, and even after Lloyd tried to convince him otherwise, he did not change his mind.

The group stumbled outside, each dressed properly for the weather. They divided into two teams; the first one containing Lloyd, Colette, Genis and Presea, and the second one containing Kratos, Raine, Sheena and Zelos. Both teams built a small fort on opposite sides of the field, and the battle began.

Lloyd threw a snowball in Zelos' direction, but the redhead dodged it, and threw the snowball he had been preparing. It hit Lloyd in the face he blushed out of embarrassment. Ticked off, he began throwing a bunch of snowballs as fast as he could, each missing the redhead, until one ended up hitting Sheena in the chest-area.

The ninja blushed furiously, and joined Zelos' assault on Lloyd. Meanwhile, Kratos and Colette, both flying around with the help of their wings, were busy dropping snowballs below. However, when Kratos accidentally dropped a snowball on Raine's head, he found himself attacked with at least a dozen snowballs at a time.

"I-I'm sorry!" He cried, shielding his face from the incoming snowballs. Trying to keep herself from bursting in laughter, Colette watched the scene before her.

"Guys!" She giggled a bit. "You're on the same team!"

Raine suddenly stopped, and looked at Kratos. Then they both looked at Colette, grinning somewhat evilly.

"You're right…" The angel said, swooping down to gather some more snow. Colette seemed puzzled by this sudden change of behavior, until she realized what was going to happen.

"Uh oh…" The blonde was bombarded with snowballs, which unbalanced her, and she eventually fell backwards. Thankfully, her husband wasn't far away, and caught her before she hit the ground.

"Are you okay?" Lloyd asked, chuckling. Colette grinned and wiped some snow off her face.

"Yeah." She replied. Lloyd let her down and helped dust off the snow in her hair.

"Let's get 'em!" He cried, and thus the couple began throwing snowballs after Kratos and Raine.

Meanwhile, Genis was teaching Presea how to make snowballs. Since she had never played in the snow before, she had absolutely no idea how to make snowballs.

"You p-pick up some snow…and then y-you use your hands…t-to make it in t-the shape of a ball." The mage instructed her, not stuttering as much as he used to.

"Like…this?" Presea asked, holding out her hand with a somewhat round snowball inside it.

"That's it!" Genis said happily. And for a second, he could have sworn he saw a small blush creep on Presea's face. However, it quickly faded, when a snowball hit her in the middle of the back, she lost balance…and fell right into Genis. The mage blushed so furiously that you would've thought his head had been replaced by a tomato.

"P-Presea! A-are you…alright?" He asked, helping her stand up again. This time, he noticed a slightly deeper blush on her face.

"Y-yes…thank you." She replied.

"Sorry!" Came Zelos' voice from a little further away. Genis glanced in his direction, but flashed a bright smile.

"It's okay!" He grinned. After all, if Zelos hadn't thrown that snowball, Presea would've never fell into him…

* * *

A few hours had gone by since they had started the snowball fight, and everyone was quite tired and soaking wet, so they decided to return to the inn for dinner, which Regal had already begun preparing. 

After they had changed, everyone (except Regal, who was busy in the kitchen) had gathered around the fire with hot chocolates. Lloyd had his arm around Colette, and they were talking and laughing about many things. Sheena sat across from Zelos, making sure the pervert didn't try anything while she wasn't looking. Secretly, though, she wished she could sit beside him. But that wouldn't be like her at all, and everyone would start getting suspicious about it. And she didn't want that.

Genis sat next to Presea, a small blush on his face. Presea didn't seem to show any particular emotion, though. Kratos sat next to Raine, who seemed to be concentrated on nothing else but the book she was reading, although her eyes wandered out of her book every now and then. After a long silence, he decided to take a stab at conversation.

"What is that book about?" He asked, and she lowered her book, a bit surprised by this sudden question.

"Ah…I'm reading up on healing spells. Although I may not need them anymore…I guess it's still nice to know." The half-elf replied. He nodded, as if silently agreeing to her words.

"Dinner is ready." Regal announced from the kitchen. Everyone cheered (well, almost; I doubt Presea and Kratos would be cheering…) and migrated to the kitchen, each taking a place around the large table, and began eating. Genis sat next to Regal, bombarding him with questions concerning cooking. Colette sat next to Sheena, who was busy asking the blonde questions about the married life. Lloyd talked excitedly to his father about his trip to collect the exspheres, however the angel didn't seem to follow, he simply nodded every now and then. Raine and Zelos were the only ones that didn't seem interested in conversation and both ate in silence, until Zelos decided to start playing with his food.

At first, it seemed innocent enough, he just twirled his fork in his plate. Then he grabbed the spoon, and scooped up some rice. Bending it backwards with his thumb, he paid no heed to where he was aiming, thus the rice ended up being launched in Kratos' direction… and landed all over his face.

The room was then filled with a tensed silence, as everyone stared at either Kratos or Zelos, quietly awaiting a reaction. However, the reaction that they were all expecting never came. Instead of beating Zelos to a bloody pulp, or something of the sort, Kratos calmly wiped the food off his face, and threw the contents of his plate toward the redhead. Sure enough, he didn't miss, and Zelos ended up covered in food. Still the room was filled with tension, as everyone else awaited what was going to happen next.

"Oh, you're _so _paying for that…" Zelos replied, launching the contents of his plate in the ex-Seraphim's direction. However, this time, instead of hitting Kratos, Lloyd was the one who ended up taking the hit.

"Food fight!" The twin-swordsman declared, and threw everything he had left in his plate. Genis, Colette and Sheena found themselves joining in, as Raine went into hiding under the table. Presea sat there emotionlessly, until she was nearly knocked out by a loaf of bread. Then she joined in, launching every piece of food she could get her hands on, while trying to figure out what all of this was worth. Regal hid in the kitchen, wondering what everyone had against the food he cooked.

And when the battle came to an end, Lloyd had noodles up his nose, Colette's hair wasn't quite blond anymore, Kratos had tomatoes down his shirt (much to his utter disgust), Genis was whining about the stains on his clothes, Zelos was knocked out after getting hit in the head by a frying pan, Presea's clothes looked like a murder scene and Sheena's chest area was covered in milk (thus why Zelos was knocked out by a frying pan). Raine was still hiding under the table and Regal was still wondering what everyone had against his cooking. The room itself was a complete disaster, and they all spent the rest of the evening cleaning up.

Now only one more day remained until Christmas…

* * *

**'Sui: **Yayy! Another chapter down. n.n Well, I kinda doubt I'll be able to upload until later this week...so then I'll have to hurry up. D: 'Cause Christmas is next weekend! Yayyy! xD Anyway...review time :D 

** Lunar Kestrel: **Yayy! Thanks for reviewing. x3 Here's your update, lol.

**Professor Sage: **Hee, that was a funny review. xD Thanks! I'm glad you like it.


	3. Cookies and Kisses

**'Sui: **Whoo! I may actually be able to finish this before Christmas. :D Tonight I'm going to my grandma's, and my dad's bringing his laptop, so I can write the last chapter down. x3 Then I'll upload it tomorrow or something, so it'll be my Christmas present to you all. :D

**Genis: **Geez, still took you a while. You could've at least worked on it this week.

**'Sui: **But I was busy with school! D: Frig, I had a friggin' math test on Tuesday! x.x But oh well, Christmas vacation is here. Anyway, Genis...Disclaimer tiiiiime. :D

**Genis: Heisui does not own Tales of Symphonia...**she doesn't even own the computer she's currently using.

**'Sui: **Heheh...xD Well anyway. Lotsa romance in this chappie. Mostly Kraine and Gesea, but there's some slightslightslight Sheelos. x3 Enjoy!

* * *

This morning, our group woke up to quite the surprise. As they realized there wasn't the usual morning light shining through the inn, one by one, they went up to one of the windows and gazed outside, only to be greeted with the sight of snow swirling around in the wind and a dark-grey sky.

A snowstorm.

"Aww man! We won't be able to play in the snow again…" Lloyd whined, still looking out the window, almost hoping the snowstorm would suddenly come to an end.

"It's not that bad. We could do plenty of other things…" Colette said, trying to cheer him up. "We could bake cookies!" She added, her eyes lighting up.

"I guess so…" Lloyd replied, not particularly interested in baking cookies, but he didn't want to put Colette's effort to cheer him up to waste.

"I'll go look around in the item shop, they might have cookie cutters…" Colette began, but was interrupted as Lloyd shook his head.

"You can't go out in that storm. And I think the shop would be closed anyway…" He said. Colette's cheerfulness dropped a few notches, as she looked out the window, thinking.

"Well… I guess we could just make the shape ourselves. I wonder if the inn has the right ingredients…" And with that, Colette skipped off to the kitchen, and the sound of cupboards being slammed around was heard.

Unfortunately, Colette didn't realize that Zelos was still asleep, and the noise ended up waking the lazy redhead.

"Hey! What's with all the racket?" He said, standing at the top of the staircase, still half-asleep.

"Colette's looking for ingredients to make cookies…" Lloyd said, glancing over in the kitchen's direction.

"Sorry!" The noise came to a sudden halt, and Colette's voice was heard from the kitchen.

"Oooh, cookies…that's the perfect opportunity to shower my hunnies with even more gifts!" Zelos said, then went off to his room once more, to get changed. Lloyd anime-sweat dropped.

* * *

"Colette, what are you looking for?" Raine asked, standing behind the blonde as she looked through the cupboards of the inn's kitchen. She gasped, unaware of the professor's presence.

"Oh! Uhm… I'm looking for ingredients to make cookies." She replied, once she had caught her breath.

"Cookies, huh? Oh, wouldn't be interesting…if a cookie were to be good for your health, and still have its delicious taste? Perhaps if we added this instead of sugar…" The professor suggested, as she peeked into some of the cupboards.

"Uhh…" Colette started, trying to think of a way to stop Raine from assisting in the baking. Then, she thought of the perfect thing. "Wh-why don't you go sit in the lobby for a while? I heard Kratos wanted to speak with you."

Raine stopped looking around and stared at Colette. "…Really?"

"Y-yes." The blonde nodded with a fake enthusiasm. She was never really good at lying.

"…I'll go check that out right away."

Colette let out a sigh of relief as soon as Raine had left the room.

Raine entered the lobby, her eyes wandering across the room for any sign of the auburn-haired angel. However, he was nowhere to be seen. Disappointed, Raine sat down in one of the chairs and took out her book. "I'll just…wait for him here. Yes, that'll work…" She thought to herself.

However, after what seemed an eternity, she started questioning what Colette had told her. But, she didn't move, still attempting to focus on her reading, although she had to reread everything a few times, since her mind kept wandering off.

"Whatcha doing?" Sheena suddenly asked from behind Raine, causing the professor to jump a little.

"Oh… I uh… I'm reading." She replied, lowering her book.

"Oh… that's cool, I guess." The ninja commented, with a little less enthusiasm. "Well, we're baking cookies, as soon as Colette digs up the rest of the ingredients we need. I don't know if you've heard."

"I have. I offered to help, but Colette told me someone wanted to speak to me in here." Raine said, her book now closed.

"Who?" Sheena asked curiously, and noticed a very slight blush on Raine's cheeks.

"…Kratos." She said, lowering her voice, almost fearing someone else but Sheena would hear it.

"Ohh. You like him, don't you?" The raven-haired ninja teased, grinning widely. Raine's blush went from very slight, to very obvious.

"What makes you say that?!" She asked, while trying to keep her voice as low as possible. "What about you? You like Zelos, don't you?" She countered. Now it was Sheena's turn to blush.

"Wh-what?! N-no I don't! How could I love such a… such a pervert!" Sadly, as she expressed her disgust, she failed to notice the pervert himself was standing behind her.

"Why thank you, hunny." Zelos said, his usual grin plastered over his face. The color drained from Sheena's face, and she whipped around.

"Uhh…" She began, trying to think of an excuse for her words.

"Heheh, still in denial, huh? One day you'll snap out of it and confess your love to me! I just know it. " His grin grew wider, and he winked at Sheena.

"Why you…" She groaned, and smacked him upside the head. "You're such a… an idiot!"

"Ow…" Zelos whined, rubbing the spot where Sheena had hit him, as she stormed off.

A few minutes later, the group had gathered in the kitchen, and began making the cookie dough. Raine had insisted on changing some of the ingredients, but Lloyd had eventually convinced her to back away from the mix.

"T-then…you... shape it the way you want... j-just like the snowballs..." Genis explained, as Presea watched his actions closely. Presea had never really baked either, so Genis was teaching her now.

"Genis… this cookie… I want you to have it once it's done." The pink-haired girl said, looking straight in the mage's eyes. This caused him to blush furiously.

"P-presea… but… don't you want to keep it? It's y-your first cookie…" Genis asked.

"But Genis… I would've never been able to make it… if it weren't for you." Presea replied, smiling slightly. Very slightly. But even so, this was enough to make Genis blush a little more. However, the moment was interrupted as Lloyd jumped into the conversation.

"Hey guys! What do you think of my cookie?" He asked, grinning, as Genis muttered a few swear words under his breath. Why did he always have to go and mess up his moments with Presea? Why?

"Uhm… it's a nice uh… horse…" Genis answered, trying to figure out what it was supposed to be. Lloyd frowned.

"…It's a Christmas tree…" The twin-swordsman said, attempting to figure out why everyone thought his cookie was some sort of animal.

Raine stood near the wall, holding a heart-shaped cookie in her hands, eyeing a certain ex-Seraphim. A cookie that she had managed to bake without burning, with the help of Colette. Inside of her, a war raged on; one side was urging her to give the cookie, the other was keeping her glued to the wall.

"Uhm, sis… are you feeling okay?" Her young brother asked, causing her to nearly jump out of her skin. What was it with people sneaking up on her today?

"Yes… yes I am." She replied, glancing nervously in Kratos' direction. Genis stared at her curiously.

"If you say so…" The mage trailed off, and began walking away, but Raine grabbed his arm, pulling him back.

"Wait! Just one thing… do I look okay? I mean… my hair, is it messy? Is my face red? Does my cookie look okay?" She began asking quickly, confusing Genis.

"No! You look fine… what's going on? You don't usually care about these things."

The professor stopped, and sighed. "Ah… it's nothing. Now, if you'll excuse me…" Once again, she glanced in the auburn-haired angel's direction. "…there is something I must do."

Genis just stared at her as if she had grown another head. "…Okay…"

Raine took another deep breath, and walked towards Kratos, who noticed her presence quite soon. She hid the cookie behind her back, hoping he wouldn't notice.

"Uhh… I-I have something… for you…" She said slowly, picking out her words carefully.

"Alright…" He said simply, somewhat curious.

Quickly, she brought out the gift from behind her back, handing it out with her right hand. "Here. I… made this… for you." She said, biting her lower lip once she had spoken. Kratos looked at the cookie, then back at her, a look of surprise on his face.

"…Thank you." He took the gift, examining it, and then smiled slightly. Then, he did something that Raine would have never expected; he rose from his seat, and gave her a quick kiss on the lips.

She nearly fainted out of joy.

"…It means a lot to me." He whispered into her ear; as she was still busy processing the previous action. But of course, in this fanfiction, moments never seem to last, because Lloyd is always lurking around, ready to interrupt anything he isn't part of.

"Hey guys! Look who's standing under the mistletoe!" Lloyd's voice almost echoed through the inn, as everyone turned to look at a certain mage and a pink-haired girl, one blushing furiously, the other confused, both standing under a mistletoe.

"Lloyd! Why did you push m— Ow!" Genis was interrupted as Lloyd stepped on his foot.

"This is for your own good…" Lloyd whispered as Genis groaned in pain. "Well, you guys know what you have to do!" He added, his tone regaining its original volume.

"Genis… what is it that we must do?" Presea asked, confused.

"Uhh… well… the tradition is t-that wh-when… t-two people are standing under a mistletoe…" He paused, as she glanced upwards. "… they have to uhm… k-kiss…" He finished, his blush growing even deeper.

"Oh, I see…then…" To Genis' surprise, Presea placed her hands on both sides of his face, and quickly planted a kiss on his lips. He felt chills up and down his spine and he kissed back shyly. Around him, he could hear a few cheers; most from Zelos and Lloyd, but he could've sworn he heard Colette and Sheena's voices as well. However, none of that mattered at that moment.

Because it was a moment that he would remember for the remainder of his life

* * *

**'Sui:** Yay! Christmas is tomorrow in both real life and in this fic. :D Heheh. Anyway, Merry Christmas everyone, in case something happens, and I can't update. Oh well...review time! 

**genny628: **Haha. xD It's a miracle though. I almost never update that soon. xD Hee, probably. That sounds like something he'd do. Oh, sorry...there was a lot of Kraine in this chapter. xD I've been into a lot of Kranna lately, so I thought it was time for a little change. x3

**Genis On Sugar: **Ohh kay. xD I like your username. It makes my imagination work. Lmao. xD

**Professor Sage: **Yayy! I make people laugh! Heheheh. xD Glad you like it 'n stuff.

BANANA! Now this chappie has 2000 words. :D


	4. Merry Christmas!

** 'Sui:** There you have it, the final chapter to this wonderful Christmas fanfiction. :D I still can't believe I managed to finish it before Christmas. xD

**Genis: **Neither can I.

**'Sui: **You could at least have some more enthusiasm. It's Christmas, come on! D:

**Genis: **How can I be more enthusiastic when I'm strapped to a chair?!

**'Sui: **Think happy thoughts? Well whatever. Disclaimer!

**Genis: **Hah, you wish...**Heisui does not own Tales of Symphonia.**

**'Sui: **But oh, do I ever wish I did...xD Enjoy!

* * *

The snowy city of Flanoir seemed to be engulfed into a perfect silence, as the previous snowstorm had seemed to come to an end, leaving quite a few feet of snow on the ground. Still, the falling snow seemed to come out of nowhere, as the sky was almost completely clear. On this night said to be holy, families gathered together to celebrate Christmas, the holiday dedicated to love and peace. And tonight was the night everyone had waited so eagerly for. When the morning would come, and that would be quite soon, many people would wake up to opening presents with their family and friends.

Tonight… was the night before Christmas.

Slowly the hours passed by, and finally, the sun began rising from the horizon.

* * *

"Yay! It's Christmas!" Colette squealed as she ran down the stairs leading to the lobby, followed by Lloyd and Genis, who were all very awake. Sheena and Raine appeared a few seconds later, still half-asleep.

"Yeah… but you could've at least let us sleep in… just a little…" Sheena commented, yawning loudly. _(A/N: I yawned at when I finished__writing that sentence. xD)_ "It's six in the morning, for crying out loud…"

Then finally, Presea, Regal and Kratos came down, showing no particular emotion. As usual. They all gathered around the Christmas tree, each picking out the presents that had their name on it.

"Ooh, this one's for me!" Sheena said cheerfully, as she spotted a neatly wrapped present with her name on it. She began tearing away at the wrapping paper, and it revealed a wooden box. She took off the lid, and inside was a new black kimono, with the pattern of a red dragon sewn onto it.

"Yes! That big one over there is for me…" Lloyd said, as he spotted a slightly larger present in a corner. Quickly he unwrapped it, and opened the box that contained his present. To his disappointment, the large box was just a trick; the actual present a small book, titled _'Not Looking Stupid All the Time for Dummies'_.

"For… me?" Presea said curiously, as she reached for the present that had her name on it. She slowly began taking the wrapping paper off, trying not to rip it.

"It's okay… if you rip the wrapping paper, P-Presea…" Genis, who had been watching her closely ever since she had picked the present up, said. She nodded, and began tearing the wrapping paper. After she was done, she was left with a small box. She took off the lid, and took out two little charms, both seeming to have been hand-crafted. There was a small card at the bottom of the box, and after she had finished reading it, she looked at Genis.

"It says that… if you give one of the charms to a person you care for… that person will remember you forever." She said, handing out one of the charms to Genis. "I… want you to have it."

Genis blushed, and accepted it. "T-Thank you…"

"Yay!" Colette cheered as she picked a present wrapped in bright-colored paper. She unwrapped it slowly, making sure not to rip the pretty wrapping paper. Her eyes sparkled with joy when, under all that wrapping paper, she discovered a handmade, wooden figurine in the shape of a dog.

"My, I wasn't expecting this…" Raine said, surprised that there was a present under the tree for her. Quickly tearing out the paper, she gasped out of both surprise and happiness as she laid eyes upon a book, titled '_The History Behind the Otherworldy Gate_' . However, as much as this book seemed very interesting to her eyes, it was the small note that fell out of it when she opened it that made her truly happy. A small paper, folded in half, contained a confession of love. And Kratos' name was signed near the bottom of the note.

"No wonder I couldn't find it…" Genis said happily, as he pulled out a present hidden behind a few others. The wrapping nearly flew off the present, as the young mage opened it excitedly, eager to find out what was inside. His grin grew wider as he took out a brand-new kendama from the box.

"…" Kratos examined the present that was supposedly his, silently pondering about what the box could contain. Beginning to rip the wrapping paper apart, he glanced over in Raine's direction. She had probably read the note now, and he was somewhat glad she knew about his feelings. His attention was redirected to the present he was opening, when he realized he had ripped all the wrapping paper off. In his hands now rested a new sheath with a foreign-looking pattern on one of the ends.

"Hmm…" Regal opened a very badly wrapped present (most likely from Colette), and not paying much attention to what he was doing, he got a paper cut and died.

Hahaha, I kid, I kid. He got a new shirt.

And then, everyone else had a bunch of presents, but the authoress was too lazy to describe them all. Anyway, back to the story.

While everyone was busy admiring their new presents, Lloyd realized someone was missing. Zelos. He wandered off to the kitchen, looking around for the redhead. After realizing he didn't seem to be on the first floor, Lloyd looked around upstairs. The door to Zelos' room was shut. He decided to try knocking.

"Zelos? Are you in there?" He asked, pressing his ear against the door. No reply. Taking a deep breath, the twin swordsman opened the door slowly. The room was empty. "Uhh… Zelos?" Even though he was almost certain he wouldn't get a reply, he still called out Zelos' name. Still no reply. A little worried, he headed back to the lobby.

"Guys, have any of you seen Zelos?" He asked, standing at the top of the staircase. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked at him.

"Now that you mention it… I haven't seen him since yesterday." Sheena said. Then, a muffled sound was heard from the chimney, followed by a loud thud and a dust cloud floating out of it.

"I'm…" The thing that had fallen from the chimney coughed. "…here!"

The group looked at it curiously.

"Zelos, is that you?" Colette asked, approaching it.

"Heheh, of course it is! I thought it'd be cooler if I delivered my presents to everyone this way." He said, and then got up, dusting himself. He was wearing Santa Claus outfit, and carrying a large bag.

"So then… _that's _why you wouldn't tell me if you'd gotten any gifts for anyone…" Lloyd reasoned, helping Zelos take out the presents from the bag.

"Heheh…" He chuckled.

And then everyone opened those gifts, and blah blah blah…the authoress was too lazy to type that out as well

* * *

Later that day, one by one, they all went their separate ways once more. However, there was one thing in common between all of them; they would always remember this Christmas, for it was the first they had ever shared together.

_The End._

* * *

** 'Sui: **Aww! I loved writing this fic. x3 But I kinda ran out of ideas...and my mind was all blah near the end. xD I only got one review for the last chapter, so I'm not gonna bother replying to it, since I can just do it on MSN. Heheh. xD Merry Christmas, and happy holidays, everyone! 


End file.
